(OS) Regards attentionnés
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: Harry regarde une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur, il la détaille, il s'imprègne du moindre gestes de celle-ci.


**Note de l'Auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Petit One-shot sans prétention.

Bonne lecture à tous !

•

 **Disclaimer**

J'écris pour le plaisir, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la fan-fiction, elle, sort de ma tête !

•

• **Regards attentionnés (One-shot)** •

•

Une jeune femme à l'allure loufoque se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves en sautillant comme une jeune fille le long du Hall d'Entrée, tout en saluant quelques connaissances qui passait par là.

Un jeune homme lui, observait cette jeune femme à l'air rêveur et à la tenue extravagante. Une allure qui attirait irrésistiblement son regard sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui.

•

Luna Lovegood était connue pour son air rêveur et ses propos imaginaires. Parler de Nargoles ou de Ronflak Cornu avec elle était un sujet délicat pour les personnes n'ayant aucunes affinités avec le monde de l'imaginaire. Bien qu'elle fût prise pour une folle parfois, elle demeurait être une jeune femme perspicace et intelligente. On peut alors attribuer son mérite pour son appartenance à la maison Serdaigle. De même, elle avait le don de percevoir chez les personnes ce qui les tracassait ou travaillait. Une fois, elle avait surpris son amie Ginny Weasley en pleine contemplation sur un élève de Serpentard, elle avait donc été voir son amie en lui disant de lui parler directement, que c'était réciproque. Ginny l'avait écouté, lui faisant confiance et depuis, elle sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Cela avait été difficile d'accepter la relation qu'elle entretenait avec celui-ci, surtout par ses frères, mais ils s'y étaient fait en voyant la sincérité de Zabini lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur leur sœur. Luna jeta un bref regard vers un jeune homme, le saluant d'un geste de la main.

« Harry ! Allô la Lune ! On revient parmi nous ! » lança Hermione en secouant sa main devant les yeux rêveurs de son ami.

Revenant à lui, Harry lui sourit, légèrement gêné d'avoir été prit sur le fait.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Tu étais surtout en train de la dévorer des yeux Harry ! Il serait peut-être temps de prendre ton courage à deux mains et d'aller l'inviter un jour, tu seras fixé. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Harry se disait qu'Hermione était devenue folle en l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles, se souvenant de sa mésaventure avec Cho Chang, il tressaillit, ça avait été chaotique. Il n'avait jamais eu d'exemples ou de bons conseils pour être à l'aise avec les femmes. Néanmoins, il prit une décision, et nota dans sa mémoire d'écrire une lettre à Luna, il n'aurait jamais assez de cran et de courage pour aller la voir directement et lui parler face à face. _Quel courage de Gryffondor_ , pensa t-il ironiquement.

•

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était debout face Hedwige ne sachant pas quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il lui dise d'amener sa lettre à Luna ? Bien évidemment, il avait peur. Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à Hedwige d'apporter cette lettre importante à Luna Lovegood.

La jeune fille en question avait les pieds baignant dans le Lac, la tête légèrement penchée pour pouvoir admirer le ciel en ce beau jour ensoleillé. Entendant hululer près de son oreille, elle sentit un petit poids sur son épaule. En levant le regard sur la chouette, elle reconnut Hedwige. Elle prit la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec, puis lui caressa son plumage avec une extrême douceur.

« Bonjour Hedwige, ton maître m'a écrit une lettre ? C'est étonnant de sa part, que penses-tu qu'il m'ait écrit ? »

Ouvrant la lettre soigneusement, Luna commença sa lecture.

 _"Cher Luna,_

 _Peux-tu me rejoindre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à 20h, après le souper ?_

 _Harry"_

« C'est étrange mais agréable, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton maître Hedwige, tu peux rentrer à la volière ma belle. »

Luna se leva en sifflotant, pieds nus elle marcha jusque le Grand Hall puis alla dans sa salle commune.

•

Une fois l'heure du souper, Harry descendit avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Il les écoutait se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle, là où tout les repas se passaient, il chercha Luna du regard et ne la vit pas. Il était inquiet de savoir si elle accepterait de le rejoindre dans la Tour d'astronomie. Il mangea son repas en silence, ses amis l'observaient d'un œil inquiet, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi silencieux lors des repas, là où toutes discussions fusaient de toutes les tables.

Une fois qu'ils avaient tous fini de manger, Harry prévient ses amis qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune plus tard dans la soirée. Hermione comprit et prit Ron par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite pour ne pas qu'il pose de questions à Harry.

Harry alla donc dans la tour d'astronomie, là où il avait donné rendez-vous à Luna. Il sentait ses mains devvenir moites, il appréhendait. Toutes ces expériences en matière de filles avait été celle de Cho ainsi qu'un baiser mouillé par les larmes de celle-ci. Alors lorsqu'il se perd dans l'observation du paysage et qu'il entendit son nom, il sursauta en se retournant très vite.

« Harry Potter, bonsoir ! » lança Luna d'une voix fluette.

« Bonsoir Luna, merci d'être venue. » dit Harry la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ton invitation Harry ? » demanda Luna, curieuse malgré qu'elle soit au courant qu'Harry la regardait tout le temps en rougissant dès qu'elle tournait son regard sur lui.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, replaçant en même temps ses lunettes sur son nez. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Lunatuaccepteraisd'avoirunrendez-vousavecmoi ? » demanda -il d'une voix précipitée et incompréhensible

« Peux-tu répéter cela calmement ? Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Accepterais-tu de.. d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ? Je veux dire, sans nos amis, seulement tous les deux ? »

« N'est-ce pas déjà un rendez-vous Harry ? » lança t-elle curieusement.

« Je.. Si mais je voulais dire, que l'on se revoit encore, par exemple demain ? C'est samedi et on a une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévu ! »

« J'accepte volontiers ! Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, veux-tu aller faire un tour dehors ? Le couvre-feu n'est que dans une heure. On peut faire connaissance en attendant, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je te suis Harry ! » lança Luna en se dandinant sur ses deux jambes tout en souriant à son ami.

Il prit alors Luna part la main, celle-ci ne dit rien en sentant les doigts d'Harry enlacer les siens, puis il l'a guida jusqu'au parc.

« Alors Luna, raconte-moi quelque chose sur toi ! »

« Très bien Harry Potter, un souvenir ? »

« Si tu veux ! » lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme.

« Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'étais sur une branche d'arbre. J'adore grimper et voir les paysages de haut, c'est tellement beau... Alors quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en suis tombée au sol. Avec chance, je n'ai pas eu de blessures ! »

« Tu es aventureuse alors ! »

« J'aime surtout voir les paysages, parfois il m'arrive de cueillir des pommes lorsqu'elles sont mûres. »

« C'est super alors ! »

« Et toi ? Raconte-moi un souvenir ! »

Harry rougit, et se disait que c'était peut-être le moment de lui raconter son souvenir le plus étrange mais aussi le plus marquant pour lui.

« Et bien... Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions dans la forêt interdite en train de voir les sombrals ? Ce jour là est le plus marquant pour moi et un beau souvenir. Lorsque je t'ai regardé donner une pomme à ce bébé sombral, et la délicatesse avec laquelle tu assurais le moindre de tes gestes, cela m'a touché. Je dois t'avouer que ce jour là, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi, à tes faits et gestes. Cela peut te sembler étrange, c'est vrai mais je ne saurai pas te dire pourquoi. »

Luna ne fut pas surprise, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être heureuse de l'apprendre.

« Harry Potter serait-il amoureux ? » lança-t-elle à tout hasard

Harry en entendant cela, retira rapidement sa main de celle de Luna en piquant un fard qui ferait jalouser les tomates par sa teinte très colorée. Il remercia le ciel pour le fait que celle-ci ne pouvait le voir rougir grâce à la nuit. Harry répondit en bégayant.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. » finit-il par dire en asseyant d'y mettre un peu de conviction

« Tu as peur de me le dire ? De me dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? » dit-elle d'une voix aérée.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre face à sa réplique.

« Laisse-moi faire alors ! » lança Luna d'une voix mielleuse.

Luna s'avança alors vers Harry en lui prenant la main, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Harry se sentit rassuré et prit les mains de Luna entre les siennes et relança cette dernière en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Luna avec plus d'assurance. Luna ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser qu'Harry lui donnait. C'était doux, agréable, comme si une caresse se déposait sur ses lèvres pensait-elle.

Ils se lâchèrent quelques instants plus tard, puis allèrent dans la direction du château, main dans la main, leurs sentiments partagés et un sourire sur les lèvres.

La relation d'Harry et Luna ne passa pas inaperçu le lendemain, Ron claquait des mains en les voyant et se fit réprimander par Hermione qui, elle-même ne pouvait retenir un grand sourire, heureuse pour son ami. Certains élèves furent surpris de voir ce couple plutôt improbable et qui pourtant s'assemblait parfaitement. D'autres élèves souriaient, notamment les plus proches amis d'Harry, qui avait remarqué ses regards perdus vers la blonde. Tout semblait normal pour l'ensemble des élèves, qui ne cherchait pas plus loin.

THE END.


End file.
